


For Daddy

by munsterboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, cum in pants, dave's 16, face fucking, tumblr anon prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munsterboi/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave accidentally lets slip a dirty wordie and Bro is caught of guard but not much</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking for prompts on Tumblr because I was really bored and I got stridercest with a daddy kink and my first thought was   
> "hella"  
> so yeah. I'm not the best at writing? But oh well, I like writing smut

Dave, being sixteen, was bound to know quite a few things about kinks due to the internet, but Bro wasn’t expecting this. The kid full out moaned and called him ‘daddy’.  
They’d been fooling around for a while, Dave being the first to initiate it. Bro just went along, being there for the teen’s hormonal sexual frustration.   
They’d been in the middle of some heavy petting, Bro’s large hand down Dave’s red boxers, the teen sitting in his lap. Bro was leisurely stroking Dave’s member, hard and leaking already. Dave’s breath came out in small puffs through his parted, kiss-bitten lips. In the next breath of air, that word escaped near silently.  
All at once, Dave’s red eyes flew open in horror that he’d said it and Bro’s hand stopped, equally wide eyes hidden by his ever-present shades.   
“Oh God, Bro-“ the albino was cut off by his brother flipping him on his back, pinning him to the couch with his own body. The teen looked up at his brother now sitting on his bare chest, dick out.  
“Gonna open up for Daddy?” he asked, the head bunping against pink lips, smearing precum.   
Dave’s lips eagerly parted and his throat relaxed, allowing Bro to push in. The older Strider let out a purr of approval as he carded a hand through Dave’s thick white hair.   
“Such a good boy, aren’t you, David?” Dave’s pale cheeks flamed red as his eyes as met Bro’s gaze through the dark plastic. “You look pretty with that mouth of yours stretched around my dick,” he rolled his hips deeper as punctuation, moaning as he felt Dave’s throat flutter around him.   
The grip on Dave’s hair tightened to hold his head in place as Bro started shallowly thrusting into the teen’s throat. Dave complied, opting to moan and purr around the flesh that was rubbing his throat raw.   
The elder gave a particularly sharp snap of his hips, making Dave gag and his eyes water. Bro eased up, resuming his petting through the boy’s hair.  
“Shh, it’s okay, Daddy’ll take care of you,”  
Dave hummed lightly in appreciation as he was allowed to finish his brother on his own. His lips tightened as his head moved, flattening his tongue against the underside. As Dave swirled his tongue around the tip, he felt Bro’s grip in his hair tighten again. Grinning inwardly, he gave a particularly hard suck and felt his brother explode into his mouth, hissing between his teeth and yanking a handful of white-blonde hair.   
The younger compliantly swallowed down what he could as his brother pulled himself free.   
Bro’s hand wandered back, cupping Dave’s crotch. His eye brow raised as he looked at Dave pointedly.  
“Did you seriously cum your pants like a 7th grader?”  
Dave’s cheeks, again, turned red.


End file.
